


A New Start

by FairyAngel12



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Another Oc - Freeform, Consensual spanking, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Not all chapters will have spanking, Spanking, Tickling, but also a sweetheart, erik is mischievous, may be ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyAngel12/pseuds/FairyAngel12
Summary: Raoul returns to Erik a few days after the fire and takes him to his cottage.
Relationships: Raoul de Chagny/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Erik was quiet as he followed Raoul into the cottage, barely glancing up from looking at the ground when Raoul stood him by the stairs and told him to stay put while he went upstairs to get one of the bedrooms ready for them. While he waited for him to return, Erik looked around. The furniture was covered for protection, but from what he could see, the place was beautiful and well kept, which was surprising. He would have thought there wouldn’t be staff here since Raoul said it was rarely used, but apparently he was wrong. He wondered if he and Raoul would be able to live in a cottage like this once they were somewhere where they would be safe. If Raoul was still willing to stay with him that is.

Erik let out a small whimper as tears stung his eyes. Leave it to him to screw things up by throwing a tantrum and harsh accusations at Raoul. His behavior had been completely unfair, especially considering Raoul had kept his promise to come back for him despite everything he had said and done to him. It hadn’t been right to get angry just because Raoul waited a few days before sneaking his way back to get Erik. He realized that now and just hoped he hadn’t done too much damage. That Raoul would somehow forgive him.

Half an hour later, Raoul returned, looking calmer than he had earlier but clearly still upset, “The room is ready now.”

“Okay..” Erik, however, remained where he was as he fidgeted with his shirt, keeping his head down as he nibbled on his lip. Raoul sighed and walked over to him, took a hold of his arm, and lead him upstairs. Erik whimpered, but followed, only relaxing slightly when Raoul moved his arm to wrap it around Erik’s shoulder.

When they entered the bedroom, Erik moved to stand by the wall and looked around, admiring how well it was decorated and furnished. Four poster bed with curtains and an end table on each side, an arm chair in the corner of the room between the bed and the window, which was decorated with beautifully crafted curtains. There was a dresser on the other side of the window and a stand up mirror was tucked in the corner across from the dresser. A modest sized rug decorated the floor and a tiny chandelier hung from the ceiling. He looked around a bit more then looked at Raoul, “Its beautiful.”

Raoul nodded, a small smile on his face as he watched Erik, “Thank you. We could see about living in one when we figure out where to go if you like.”

“I would love that.” Erik then looked down again - something Raoul wished he would stop doing - but then looked up again, “Raoul, I’m sorry how I treated you back there. I overreacted and in doing so I hurt you, and f-for that I’m sorry. Will you f-forgive me?”

“Thank you for apologizing, Erik. I do forgive you.”

“Am I still going to be punished?” Erik’s eyes darted to the strap laying next to Raoul.

Raoul sighed and nodded, “Yes, Erik. Come over here and lay across my lap, sweetheart.”

Erik whimpered again then nodded, and obeyed. Raoul adjusted him a bit then patted his back before bringing his hand down hard.

SMACK!

Erik yelped but did his best to remain still as Raoul continued peppering swats across his backside, alternating between each cheek. The vicomte gave him twenty swats, then removed his pants. Erik whimpered at the loss of clothing, but remained still as Raoul tucked his shirt around his middle before resuming the spanking.

SMACK!

“Ouch! Ow..” Erik squirmed as Raoul brought his hand down harder with each swat, continuing in the same pattern as before. He was given another twenty before the spanking stopped again, and he almost relaxed but then whimpered when he heard Raoul pick up the strap. The hand on his back patted him as Raoul gently shushed him, “It’s almost over sweetheart. You’ll receive fifteen with the strap. If you’re good, we’ll be done.”

Erik whimpered, but nodded, “O-okay..”

Raoul petted his back some more then brought the strap down, resuming the spanking once more.

WHAP!

“Ow..o-one..” Erik wasn’t sure if he was supposed to count or not, but he did anyway. Raoul seemed to appreciate it as he was rewarded with a pat on the back.

WHAP!

“Ouch! T-two...”

Erik continued counting as he gripped the bedcovers, trying to be still despite the fiery pain being inflicted on his behind. He was pretty sure he wouldn’t be sitting comfortably for at least a week when this was over.

CRACK!

“Ow! S-seven! Please stop, I’m sorry!”

CRACK!

“Ouch! Eight..please..I’ll b-be good..”

Erik sobbed, but managed to count until Raoul finally delivered the final swat. He heard the strap being set down, and whimpered as Raoul rubbed circles into his back, shushing him, “It’s over, baby. Hush, my sweet darling.”

Raoul helped him sit up and held him, patting his back as he sobbed. Once Erik had calmed down, Raoul helped him stand and put his pants back in place, then pulled him back into his lap and kissed his forehead, “Are you okay, love?”

Erik nodded, a small smile forming despite the tears, “Mm..I’m sorry daddy.”

Raoul swallowed at the word, not having expected to be called that by his lover. He looked down at Erik who was watching him through tired eyes then smiled, “It’s okay, sweetheart. Daddy loves and forgives you. I promise to protect you, Erik. You’ll never be alone again.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Erik’s smile widened as he sighed and drifted to sleep. Raoul sat there and held him for a bit longer, not wanting to disturb the moment. Erik seemed so small and cute as he clung to Raoul, the nightmares Raoul knew he had blessedly staying away for now. Raoul just hoped it would stay that way so his lover could get the rest he needed. Deciding he should probably sleep as well, he carefully got up and walked over to the other end of the bed. He shifted Erik so that he could pull the covers down, then gently layed him down and removed his shoes.

Once Erik was settled in bed, Raoul changed into some night clothes that he had brought- he would have to make sure to get clothes for Erik somehow – then climbed into bed and pulled Erik closer as he pulled the covers over them. He brushed some hair away from Erik’s face then kissed his nose, “Goodnight, sweetheart.”

The next morning, Raoul woke to the feeling of someone petting his hair. He hummed and opened his eyes, smiling as Erik kissed his forehead, “Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?”

“I did, thank you. Did you?”

Erik nodded, “Better than I had been. Of course, having the one I love there holding me helped.”

Raoul chuckled at this then kissed Erik’s cheek, “As I hoped it would, you needed your rest.”

“And now I need something to eat.”

Both men laughed then got out of bed. Raoul found some clothes and gave them to Erik for him to wear. They would be too big on him, but it would do until they could hire a seamstress. Raoul had a few outfit ideas he knew would look good on Erik without mimicking the old phantom outfit too much. Especially since he was considering puff ties for Erik instead of cravats. Or maybe bowties. He would have to wait and see. 

Arms snaked around his waist pulling him from his thoughts. He almost choked as he slapped a hand away before it could make its way down his pants, “Erik, behave!”

Erik was grinning when he spun Raoul around to face him, “Or what, you’ll spank me again?”

He pressed himself against Raoul giving him an impish grin as Raoul blushed and stuttered, “Y-you little imp. You’re enjoying yourself, aren’t you?”

Erik’s grin widened as he nodded. He then wrapped his arms around Raoul’s neck and stood on tiptoe as he pulled Raoul into a passionate kiss, moaning when the viscount's hands found their way to his hips and gave them a teasing squeeze. As the kiss grew heated, Erik wrapped his legs around the viscount’s waist and grinded his hips against him to build more heat between them. Raoul growled as he pinned Erik against the wall, relishing in the needy whines emitting from his lover.

He set him down and turned him to face the wall, snaking a hand down Erik’s pants to rub and tease him. Erik moaned and whimpered as he arched his back. Raoul grinned against his neck as he peppered it with kisses, “Such a naughty boy. I should punish you.”

Erik’s response was to lick his lips as he wriggled his hips as if daring the viscount. Raoul obliged as he withdrew his hand to shift Erik into a better position, then wrapped one arm around his waist as he used the other hand to give his ass a squeeze before starting.

SMACK!

He followed each swat with pinching and rubbing, eliciting moans and whimpers from his lover. After five swats, he slid his hand inside Erik’s pants to massage and pinch his rear, using the motion to slowly remove them. He smirked as Erik arched his back and whined wanting more, “Patience, darling. We’re not through yet.”

SMACK!

Erik started to pant as his body became heated from pleasure flooding through his veins. He was given five more swats before Raoul wrapped his arms around his middle and proceeded to pepper his back with kisses. Erik moaned and pressed himself against the vicomte, “Raoul..please..I need you..”

Raoul kisses his neck then picks him up and carries him to the bed.

They resurfaced an hour later, which Raoul was surprised they were given that long. If there was anything he learned just now, it was that Erik was a very loud vocalist in bed. And a biter. He was pretty sure he had several bruises where Erik made his claim when he managed to flip himself on top of Raoul at some point. He was also a brat, but that was okay too. Raoul had the firm hand he needed to handle that. 

Raoul chuckled as Erik stood there pouting in his oversized clothes, “I’m sorry, Erik, that’s the best I can do right now. I didn’t realize they’d swallow you, my tiny darling.”

Erik’s pout protruded more as he stomped his foot, “I’m not tiny!”

Raoul laughed and held his hands up in mock surrender then walked over and pulled Erik into a hug, “Come on, let’s go see about breakfast.”

“That’s not going to be oversized too, is it?” Erik teased.

“It- you brat! Come here!”

Erik took off running and laughed as Raoul chased him around the room, then yelped when he managed to catch him and slung him over his shoulder.

SLAP!

“Ow! What was that for?”

“For being a brat.”

Erik heard the laughter in his lover’s voice and giggled along with him as the vicomte carried him downstairs to start their day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raoul and Erik wind up leaving the cottage
> 
> I wasn’t going to post another chapter on this but then something in me wanted to continue this story so I will.
> 
> I also apologize if this chapter seems to be on a roller coaster, my week was on a roller coaster when I was writing this

Erik pouted, keeping his gaze down as he helped Eleanor pack up the carriage, still disheartened about having to leave the cottage even though they’d only stayed there for a few days now. He had hoped they would get to live here forever, but it seemed it wasn’t going to be so. Eleanor had witnessed Cecile, the former maid, going into the police station while she was out on errands. They weren’t sure what she was there for, but with Erik still being hunted, Raoul wasn’t willing to take any chances. So they had begun packing and were now loading everything up. 

Erik sighed. At least they would be together, that was what mattered right now. He put the last parcel on top of the carriage and went back into the cottage to let Raoul know the were ready.

Raoul was checking to make sure they hadn’t forgotten anything when Erik walked in with his head down and mumbled, “The carriage is ready.”

His heart went out to Erik as he walked over and pulled him into a hug, gently shushing him when his lover started shaking, “I know, sweetheart, I know. I don’t want to leave either, but it’s for the best.”

“I understand, it’s just..”

“What sweetheart?”

“I hate that you have to be on the run because of me..”

Raoul tilted Erik’s head up to face him, his heart breaking at the sight of shame and uncertainty marring his lover’s face, “I made a promise to protect you, and I intend to keep it. I love you, Erik. I won’t lose you again.”

Erik bit his lip as warmth fluttered in his stomach, “I-I love you too, Raoul. I’m sorry-"

“Don’t apologize, sweetheart. I love you.”

Erik nodded then gave Raoul a chaste kiss on the lips. He wanted to do more, but they needed to get going. If the police were indeed alerted, the last thing they needed was to be caught just because Erik couldn’t control himself. It wasn’t his fault the vicomte tasted so damn good, but still. There would be more time for that once they were safe. 

Raoul pulled Erik close as they shared more kisses, then pulled away and stroked Erik’s cheek, “We should get going, my sweet.”

Erik nodded, then took Raoul’s hand as they walked out of the cottage. 

It wasn’t until the cottage disappeared out of sight that Raoul allowed the tears to flow. He was going to miss that cottage along with all the memories in it. Especially the memories of summers he spent learning from his friend, Marty, once he turned thirteen. He remembered they would sneak off to a private clearing in the forest and did things that would’ve gotten them both belted had their parents ever found out. Those had been the best summers of his life, aside from the ones spent with Christine and her father anyway. He just wondered if Marty ever looked back on those memories with the same fondness or if he had forgotten. He hadn’t heard from Marty since their last summer together a few years ago so he couldn’t be sure.

“Raoul?”

Erik’s worried tone brought him from his thoughts and he turned to find his lover looking him over with concern. He wiped the tears from his eyes as Erik pulled him close and shifted so he could lay in his lap, “I’m sorry, there’s just a lot of memories I’m leaving behind..”

Erik nodded and petted his hair while rubbing his back, “You don’t have to apologize, love. I understand.”

It was well into the evening by the time they arrived to Dijon. Erik snuck upstairs as Raoul spoke with the attendant, not wanting to be seen. Once Raoul got the rooms, he came upstairs and let him in so he could wait inside while Raoul and Eleanor brought in the luggage. 

Erik looked around the small room. It was a single bed, a nightstand with a single candle, small bookshelf, and a chair. A bit cramped, but it would work, especially since he planned to sneak into Raoul’s room and possibly make up for what they didn’t get to do this morning.

“Erik, behave.”

Erik turned to see Raoul fixing him with a stern look and gave an innocent smile, “I am behaving.”

Raoul sighed as he walked over and put their parcels next to the bed, “No, you’re up to something. I can tell by the grin.”

“Me? Up to something? Never!” Erik then had the sense to appear sheepish when he got glared at, “Okay, maybe I was thinking about making another use for your bed tonight.”

Raoul shook his head, but smiled fondly. Leave it to Erik to be in the mood at a time like this. He pulled Erik into an embrace and kissed him, smiling into the kiss when Erik wrapped his arms around his neck. He pulled Erik closer as he deepened the kiss, dominating Erik’s mouth with his tongue.

Erik moaned as the kiss grew fierce and wrapped his legs around Raoul’s waist, grinding his hips against him to build heat between them. Hands roamed to squeeze his ass earning a throaty moan as he broke the kiss and began peppering Raoul’s neck with kisses, nipping the skin as he went. 

Raoul moved to pin Erik on the bed then fixed him with a playful glare, “I thought I told you to behave mister.”

Erik grinned an impish grin, “Sorry, daddy. You just look so irresistible in your fine suit.”

“That’s no excuse, mister. Now I. Have to punish you!” He punctuated his last two words by tickling Erik’s sides. Erik squeaked then laughed as he squirmed trying to get away from Raoul’s assaults on his sides, “No d-daddy! Hahaha! Please stop! I’ll be good!”

“Why don’t I believe that?”

They were both laughing as Raoul stopped tickling and pulled Erik into his lap, holding him close. Erik hummed as he leaned against Raoul, smiling up at him, but then frowned. It seemed whatever was bothering Raoul had returned. Erik sighed then crawled out of Raoul’s lap, patting the bed when Raoul looked hurt, “Take off your shirt and lie on your stomach.”

Raul was confused, but obliged, wondering what Erik was up to. He soon found out when warm hands went to massaging circles into his back, loosening knots he hadn’t even known were there. He let out a soft moan as he relaxed and let Erik continue, “Oh baby, thank you.”

Erik smiled, “You’re welcome, my love. Would you be willing to tell me what’s bothering you?”

Raoul went quiet for a minute then turned his head to try and look at Erik, “It’s complicated, Erik. Its something I shouldn’t even be thinking about really.”

Erik thought that over as he worked some more knots out, “Past lover complicated or something else?”

“It’s…past lover complicated. I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t be-"

“No, no. Its okay. Just...promise I’m your last?”

Raoul smiled at this, “I promise.”

Erik smiled back, “Okay, so tell me about them.”

Raoul took a deep breath and told him about the summers he spent with Marty, blushing as he told about the times they would sneak off to the forest and what they did there. As he finished explaining, he noticed Erik had gone still and became worried, but then relaxed when Erik chuckled, “Damn Raoul, how did your parents never find out?”

“Other than it being during the night, I have no idea. We’d both sigh in relief every time we didn’t find ourselves being dragged by our ears by angry parents.”

They laughed as Raoul continued sharing stories about Marty and other memories from his childhood. Erik told a few good ones of his own. They were mostly about what he would do with Madame Giry when she would visit him, but they were still good. Raoul was red in the face as he told about the food fight they got into after Erik made a jab at her over her costume she had worn for a production. She had gotten mad and thrown a piece of bread at him and the fight was on. She had won of course, but they still had fun.

Raoul yawned, feeling tired as he smiled at Erik, “Thank you, Erik, for listening, and for understanding. I really needed that.”

Erik smiled, relieved to see Raoul’s smile was reaching his eyes this time, “I could tell, and you’re welcome. I’m glad I could help. We should probably get some rest, its getting late.”

Raoul nodded in agreement, and was about to stand up when Erik took a hold of his hand, “Don’t go. Please stay with me. I’ll behave, I promise.”

“Alright.”

Erik stood up so Raoul could lay down, then layed on top of him and nuzzled his chest as he went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Erik would usually be jealous about his lover having past lovers, but I decided in this he would be understanding, just wanting to be Raoul's last 
> 
> They did make stops along the way to eat and other things I just didn't write it in there, I felt it'd be too much or something


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During their stay at Dijon, Raoul runs into an old friend. Will this cause problems?
> 
> Edit: just went in and fixed some things

Raoul woke up the next morning to find they had shifted to lay against each other on their sides. He smiled and leaned over to kiss Erik’s deformed cheek, then carefully got out of bed and returned to his room so he wouldn’t wake him. He changed his clothes then went downstairs and spoke with the attendant and paid him for their stay. Once that was taken care of, he went out.

Erik woke up sometime later to a knock on the door. Thinking it was housekeeping he decided to ignore it, instead rolling over to snuggle Raoul some more only to find he wasn’t there. He sat up and looked around the room, then sighed when he found himself alone. Maybe Raoul returned to his room to avoid suspicion. That had to be it. Another knock at the door made Erik tense, but then he relaxed when he recognized the voice, “Monsieur Erik? Are you awake?”

He got up and walked over to the door to let her in, “I’m awake. Have you seen Raoul?”

“Yes, sir. He went downstairs and spoke with the attendant and went out.”

Erik nibbled his lip in thought as he nodded. Raoul had probably went out for a walk while waiting for him to wake up. He brushed his hair out of his face as he walked over to the small bookshelf and pulled out a book. It wasn’t material he usually took interest in, but it would occupy him until the vicomte returned.

Eleanor watched as Erik sat in the arm chair and nibbled on his lip while he read. A habit he did when he was either worried or anxious. She sat on the edge of the bed and cleared her throat, speaking once she had his attention, “It’ll be okay. He’ll come back.”

She held back a sigh when he only nodded as bit down harder on his lip. She started to get up and go back to her room when he spoke up again, “Don’t go..”

She turned to respond when she saw it. The same lost look he had when they had to leave the cottage. Her heart went out to him as she sat down and patted the spot next to her, giving an assuring smile as he obliged and leaned over to cling to her. She held him and rubbed his shoulder as she hummed and whispered soothing words to him, like a mother comforting a frightened child, “It’ll be alright, sweetheart. It’ll be alright.”

They were still sitting like that when Raoul returned half an hour later and knocked on the door before walking in, “Erik, are- Erik? What’s wrong?”

He quickly walked over to Erik and pulled him into his lap, “What is it, sweetheart?”

Erik only answered by hugging him as he kissed his cheek. Raoul sighed and rocked him as he returned the hug, “I was only out getting some things, sweetheart.”

This time Erik spoke, “I-I know, I just- I couldn’t help but worry that something had happened..”

Raoul smiled and kissed his neck, “No, baby, nothing happened. I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

“It’s okay. You’re back safely, that’s all that matters. So what did you get?”

Raoul chuckled as Erik pulled back and tilted his head with a curious look, “That is a surprise, my darling.”

He ruffled Erik’s hair earning a yelp of protest as his lover pouted. He chuckled and stroked his cheek then leaned down and kissed him. This seemed to appease Erik as he returned the kiss, closing his eyes as Raoul gave him a few more before he pulled away and patted his cheek, “Get changed so we can go eat.”

Erik nodded then waited for them to leave before undressing. Once he was finished, he gathered his luggage, then went to Raoul’s room and went inside. He almost went back out – he probably should’ve knocked – but changed his mind as he quietly closed the door behind him and watched as Raoul pulled off his shirt. Erik licked his lips as toned muscles rippled under smooth skin, teasing him. He walked over and snaked his arms around his lover’s waist and peppered his back with kisses as he snuck a hand down Raoul’s pants, smirking when he found his target and began rubbing it.

Raoul yelped and hissed, “Erik, behave.”

Erik ignored him and continued stroking as he licked and nibbled on his back, but then squeaked when he suddenly found himself pinned against the wall as Raoul glared at him. He trembled as he swallowed and met the glare with a pleading look as Raoul tightened his grip on his wrists, “What did I say?”

“B-behave.."

“Exactly, so unless you want another trip over my knee I suggest you do as your told.”

Raoul let go, still glaring as he walked back over to the bed and finished changing. Erik held back a whimper as he shuffled to the armchair and sat, keeping his head down as tears stung his eyes, only looking up when Raoul cleared his throat and beckoned him over. He fidgeted with his shirt as he stood up and walked over to him, his voice shaking as he spoke, “I-I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you when you told me to behave..”

Raoul sighed as he smiled and pulled Erik into a hug, “I forgive you, sweetheart. I’m sorry for being harsh with you and for hurting you. Are you okay?”

Erik nodded as he buried his face against his chest, “I’m okay. I’m really sorry.”

“Me too, sweetheart. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Raoul kissed his head then pulled away and took Erik’s wrists, kissing them as well. He smiled when he earned a small giggle and stroked his cheek. Once he was sure Erik was okay, they gathered their luggage and went downstairs to help Eleanor load the carriage. Later after breakfast, they took a stroll around town. Erik and Eleanor walked into a violin shop. Erik missed having his, but it had gotten destroyed beyond repair by the mob, so he only had his organ and then Raoul’s piano at the cottage. Don’t get him wrong, he loved playing piano or organ, but sometimes he needed the soothing motions and sweet melodies his violin used to provide for him. 

The shopkeeper walked over to them, smiling kindly as he greeted them, “Can I help you?”

Raoul came out of the shop thanking the shopkeeper as he tucked the parcel under his arm. He was about to go looking for Erik and Eleanor when he accidentally bumped into someone, “Oof! Sorry I-"

“Raoul?”

Raoul paused at the familiar voice and looked up, his eyes widening in surprise, “M-Marty? Is it really you?”

In his mind, Marty hadn’t really changed despite how long ago it had been. Tall, slender, authoritive demeanor, immaculately dressed – though with Marty’s title as a Marquess, Raoul wasn’t surprised – and the same mischievous spark in his eye that reminded him of Erik. Marty tilted his head as he nodded, “It’s me, love. How have you been?”

“I’ve been doing alright. It’s been what? Five years correct?”

Erik and Eleanor came out of the violin shop chatting with each other when he spotted Raoul with someone. He at first guessed an old friend, but as he watched them, he had a feeling he knew who it was. It was confirmed when he turned to Eleanor and noticed the grim look on her face, which made him wonder if there was more to their history than he realized. They both walked over to them and put on a smile as he put a hand on Raoul’s shoulder, “Raoul, who’s this? Old friend?”

Raoul turned to Erik and swallowed when he noticed his playful smile darkened by a layer of hostility, “Not exactly, Erik. This is Marty, I’ve told you about him. Marty, this is Erik.”

Marty smiled his Cheshire smile as he looked Erik up and down with a hungry look, then took Erik’s hand and kissed his knuckles, “It’s certainly a pleasure to meet you, gorgeous. I hope Raoul is taking good care of you like a good gentleman.”

Erik nodded, doing his best to be polite despite how nervous this man was making him, “He is. I’m lucky to have him in my life.”

Marty licked his lips then tilted his head as he turned back to Raoul, who took an involuntary step back, “So, how long have you two lovebirds been together?”

Raoul smiled, though Erik could tell he was uneasy, “A few months. I met him at-"

“The Opera Populaire I presume?”

The smile was still there, but a cold glare had darkened his eyes as Marty stared at Erik. Raoul moved to stand in front of Erik as if to protect him, earning a dark chuckle as Marty wiggled his finger, “Such a naughty boy, Raoul. Protecting the former opera ghost, what would people think?”

Raoul didn’t move, but gave his friend a pleading look, “Please, Marty. Don’t do this.”

“Do what, Raoul?” Marty stepped closer feigning hurt, “I haven’t seen you in five years and this is the treatment I get? I’m just trying to look out for you, love.”

“I know that. Look, I know he’s done terrible things, but I love him. Please understand that.”

Marty sighed as he though this over, then spared Erik another glance before meeting Raoul’s eyes once more, “I understand. Is there anything I can do to help?”

Raoul glanced back at Eleanor and Erik, then nodded, “Maybe provide us a place to stay? You still live in Clermont, don’t you?”

“I do, actually. Parents are allowing me to stay in the cottage since they no longer use it, so plenty of privacy.”

Erik, against his better instinct, brightened at this but kept quiet. As much as he love the idea of staying in a cottage again, he still had reservations about staying with Marty. Or in a place with staff. After all, Cecile was the reason they were back on the road. What was going to keep his staff quiet? His charm? Erik doubted this. 

Raoul seemed to have doubts about this as well, “What about your staff? Will they say anything?”

Marty nodded, “Nah, my staff is loyal to me. You’ll be safe.”

“Thank you.”

Raoul was still hesitant. While it was better than renting a room at the inn everywhere they went, he knew Marty well enough to know his friend had an ulterior motive, he just didn’t know what it was yet. However, they needed to get back on the road if they wanted to get to Sevilla safely, so for now he would trust him, “Well, we can meet you there if it’s alright. I still have a few things to take care of here before we leave.”

“Alright. I was just about to head back, so I’ll be sure to get things ready when I get there.”

“Thank you. We’ll be there soon.”

“Safe travels, love.” 

Marty tipped his hat then walked away. Raoul sighed then turned to Erik and Eleanor who were watching him with concern. Erik walked to him and took his hands, “Are you sure about this?”

Raoul shook his head. Erik nodded and walked with him back to the carriage.


End file.
